In packing various items, many kinds of cushions for filling voids are known, which are produced from paper web by crumpling. They are based on folding or rolling the edges of a paper web inwardly and then crumpling the folded or rolled paper web. From this continuously created web, individual cushion portions are then cut off to a desired length.
The object of the present invention is to create a paper cushion which has improved cushioning properties and is less expensive. Improved cushioning properties means that the product has higher resiliency and/or elasticity, or in other words provides better cushioning of items packed, in proportion to the quantity of paper used. A cushioning product is less expensive if less paper is required to fill a given volume, for example on the basis of the way in which the cushioning product is shaped.